


i've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear

by Hieiandshino



Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics), Detective Comics (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: All implied - Freeform, Don't Judge Me, Hook-Up, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Pre-Relationship, Public Sex, Wall Sex, and other similar tags, it happened okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiandshino/pseuds/Hieiandshino
Summary: It had looked so soft; it had been the first thing John thought when he saw King Shark at the bar:bollocks, I wanna touch him.(Unrevised work)
Relationships: King Shark/John Constantine
Comments: 79
Kudos: 466





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DC Comics (All Media Types) does not belong to me.
> 
> Title comes from the song "Sugar, we're going down", by Fall Out Boy.
> 
> This work has been based on a clip of _Justice League Dark: Apokolips War_ that destroyed my twitter feed (and me).

At one point in the night, when John was being pressed against the wall by a muscular chest, he thought that might have been a bad idea. It probably happened when he touched the skin and noticed it was rough, almost like sandpaper. It had looked so soft; it had been the first thing John thought when he saw King Shark at the bar: _bollocks, I wanna touch him._

Not in a sexual way, but John knew himself. Everything he kind of wanted to touch sexually, especially other people. Weird people. Normal people.

Shark-like people. Apparently.

A muscular thigh pressed against his cock and John moaned, dragged his hands down to Shark’s arse, and forced him to thrust against John, to make sure they both knew what he wanted.

Zatanna once said John was dangerous because he was unpredictable. If Zee knew one thing was about John and his tricks, but he guessed she was right about that. Not even he would’ve predicted he wanted to be pounded by a bloke who’s half a shark. He hoped — that he was half-shark, half-human, he meant.

King Shark gasped and his breath smelled of fresh blood and fresh meat. A small part of John suddenly got alarmed at the fact; a very small part indeed, and it screamed _what if that’s how he gets his victims_ and all the rest of John could only think: _bloody hell, at least I’m not the only one wanting to shag a shark_.

“Bloody hell” John murmured “Let me suck your cock.”

King Shark laughed, amused. “You’re a weird man.”

“Yeah, I am, whatever, drop your trousers, mate.”

“Maybe I should make you beg.”

John snorted. “I’m not _that_ desperate to suck shark cock, mate.”

They both knew he was lying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I loved the idea of this ship. It made me want to write fanfic, something I've not felt for the past 84 years, and Twitter was going crazy so fuck it. Have some King Shark/John Constantine.
> 
> I'll write more of them, I'm sure. On present tense, because I just remembered why I never write on past tense in English [laughs nervously]
> 
> Anyway, let's go back to work (literal work, I'm so behind on it, you guys).


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the wall sex.

King Shark looks lovely proud of the way he did John, taking in the sight — that must be quite good, he thinks, especially if King Shark is thinking of John as a sometimes ally from heroes trying to get up after getting his mouth fucked rather aggressively by him. There is come dripping on John's chin and though he can't see himself, he thinks he must be looking rather good.

Satisfaction warms him up and John smirks. “Liking what you see?”

King Shark grins grows wider. He stretches his hand and grabs John by the forearm, yanking him close. John crashes against the muscled body and feels, between his legs, that lovely cock get hard once again. John shifts a little against King Shark, already thinking of what it must feel like having that inside.

“Yeah. I like it.” King Shark answers, finally, and darts his tongue out of his mouth to lick the trail of semen that is on John's chin. His tongue is big and still smells like blood. John wonders what must feel like to be licked open by King Shark.

John groans. “Mate, I hope you're not taking a piss at me.”

“Nah. I'm gonna fuck you.”

“Yeah?”

“Hard and fast, and you're gonna take it.”

John closes his eyes, pressing himself harder against King Shark. He is so hard, and his wanking while sucking the other off didn't do much, it seems.

“You're gonna beg for me, again. Louder, even.”

It takes all John's willpower to not beg _now_. Bollocks, that should've made him instantly a Green Lantern or something. “Then let's go. My House isn't so far away.”

John says this and it doesn’t take long for a door to open near them. He usually doesn’t invite everyone to the House, but it can defend itself — and it’s not like anyone can get there if neither John nor it wants. They suddenly appear right in front of his bedroom door.

“Impatient.” King Shark nods, approvingly. “Maybe you should start begging me, now, if you're gonna be like that.”

John scoffs. “Mate, you're gonna have to work out a new way to make me beg. I don't fall for the same trick twice.”

Ten seconds later, when he is being pressed against his door, luckily inside his bedroom, and King Shark is fucking his arse, his cock between his cheeks, but not inside him like they both want, John thinks that maybe, just _maybe_ , he doesn't know himself well enough.

And that he would suck as a Green Lantern.

( _Would suck one, too_ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The House John's mentioning is the House of Mystery, that belongs to him in the comics!
> 
> The worst part of writing this ship is checking British equivalent to some words.
> 
> Thank you so much for all the comments, people! I definitely will continue. Just don't know if it's better as a series or as a multi-chapter (non-chronological). If you have a preference, would you mind dropping by the comments to tell me? Thanks!


End file.
